The Great Princess Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case
(Two days later) (Cut to Jasmine's flat, where in place of Cruella's picture, there is a newspaper clipping with a picture of Jasmine and Mulan bowing before the Emperor of China, apparently being knighted for their bravery.) (The headline reads: "Emperor Honours Arabian Princess", along with the subheadlines "Emperor of China Praises Arabian Princess Jasmine, Medal to be Given", and "Time Runs Out for Cruella", confirming that Cruella did not survive the plunge.) *Mulan: (from o.c., in awe) To be thanked by the Emperor himself! (cut to him) Oh, how very thrilling, eh, Jasmine? (Jasmine places Cruella's bell on the mantle as a memory of this case.) *Jasmine: All in a day's work, Mulan. (Cut to frame Jasmine, Mulan, Esmeralda, and Zephyr. Zephyr is wearing his coat and scarf over his other clothes, but not yet his beret.) *Zephyr: Oh, Mulan, you were wonderful! (Brock chuckles bashfully.) *Esmeralda: Indeed. (She looks at her pocketwatch and notices the time.) *Esmeralda: Oh my, we're late to catch our boat to Paris. Come along, Zephyr. *Zephyr: Yes, mommy. (It is a very bittersweet moment as Zephyr embraces the girl who saved his life, as well as his mother.) *Zephyr: Goodbye, Jasmine. (sniffling) I-I'll never forget you. (Jasmine leans down and puts her hands on his shoulders and smiles.) *Jasmine: Nor I you, Mister... (She can't help but repeat this running gag one last time...) *Jasmine: Mister Feeble. (Zephyr stares for a moment, then shakes his head, a smile on his face.) *Mulan: (chuckles) Whatever. *Zephyr: Oh. (puts his hat on) Goodbye, Mulan. *Mulan: Goodbye, my boy. (Zephyr walks over to the front door and turns again.) *Zephyr: (whispering) Goodbye. (He leaves, closing the door behind him.) *Jasmine: Well, um... (sniffles) Not a bad little boy, actually. (Mulan puts on her hat and prepares to leave.) *Mulan: Not at all. (sighs) Well, it's time I was on my way too. *Jasmine: But, um...but I thought... *Mulan: (dons her jacket) Well, the case is over. Mmm... Perhaps it's...well, perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters. *Jasmine: But... (A knock at the door interrupts them.) *Jasmine: Oh, now who can that be? (Mulan opens the door to reveal an young man with brown hair and black eyes, wearing a black armored suit with a long red cape, and black boots. His name is Prince Phillip.) (Phillip is clearly in search of help.) *Phillip: (hesitatingly) I-is this the home of the famous Princess Jasmine of Agrabah? *Mulan: (takes off her hat to welcome him) Indeed it is, Prince Phillip. (looks concerned) Oh. You look as if you're in some trouble. *Phillip: (crying and wiping his eyes) Oh, I am! I am! *Mulam: Then, you've come to precisely the right place. (Jasmine seizes the moment to reveal what she was trying to say earlier, and puts her arm around Mulan.) *Jasmine: Ah, allow me to introduce my trusted associate and good friend, Fa Mulan, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Mulan? (Mulan seems surprised at first, but then understands what Jasmine is asking her. They shake hands.) *Mulan: What? What? Oh, yes. Yes! By all means. (The sentimental moment lingers for a bit, then Jasmine gets straight to business.) *Jasmine: As you can see, Mulan, this young gentleman has just arrived from the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the fourth finger of his right hand. Now, tell me your story and, pray, be precise. (Outside Jasmine's window, Nala has an ear lifted, nodding along with Jasmine's conclusion. The camera zooms outward as Mulan concludes her narration.) *Mulan: From that time on, Jasmine and I were a close team. And over the years, we had many cases together. But I shall always look back on that first with the most fondness; my introduction to Princess Jasmine of Agrabah...The Great Princess Detective. THE END Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Endings